


Soldados não choram

by AvoidingTime



Category: Deus salve o rei (Telenovela)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, não é a primeira fic que eu escrevi do fandom mas ela que vai estrear
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: Então era isso.Afonso, finalmente, estava apaixonado.E não era por ele.[Cássio POV]





	Soldados não choram

**Author's Note:**

> POV do Cássio na cena em que Afonso conta a ele sobre Amália. Para a @berensaats, do tumblr.

Então era isso.

Afonso, finalmente, estava apaixonado.

E não era por ele.

* * *

_Se lembrava da primeira vez que viu o príncipe herdeiro. Ironicamente, não se tocara de quem se tratava. Estava treinando sozinho quando um outro rapaz da sua idade se aproximou, perguntando se poderia se juntar a ele._

_Decidiram praticar luta de espadas e se impressionou com as habilidades do outro, que julgara ser um iniciante quando se aproximara. Na época, o outro lhe parecia desafiador e Cássio sempre fora um dos grandes destaques da academia. Mas não era nada sério e achou bastante divertido, até mesmo rindo e brincando com o desconhecido após seu pequeno aquecimento._

_E então o treinamento do dia efetivamente começou e ele descobriu que aquele rapaz era Afonso Monferrato._

_Cássio não conseguiu tirar da cabeça o rapaz, o espanto de saber quem era e a sensação estranha de ter encontrado um igual. Ou era isso que chamava na época._

* * *

Argumentou contra a loucura de Afonso se casar com essa mulher. Era seu dever como conselheiro. Ou talvez fosse alguma partezinha egoísta de si que quisesse se manifestar… Mas suas próprias palavras lhe soavam vazias.

Mal ouvia o que dizia, mais focado na expressão de Afonso. Um rosto que viera a conhecer tão bem, que sabia reconhecer cada emoção, cada reação. E ele sabia que não tinha mais jeito. Via nos olhos dele e se machucava por saber que suas palavras machucariam Afonso também.

Mas ele tinha que enxergar a verdade  _(Mas ele tinha que enxergá-lo bem ali, na sua frente)_.

* * *

_Logo não era mais só as lutas de espadas e os treinos. Afonso lhe tratava como um bom amigo. Conversavam sobre bobagens, sobre o reino, sobre qualquer assunto. E a admiração que Cássio sentia só crescia, em ver o tipo de pessoa que Afonso era. Honesto, honrado, sempre tendo consideração pelas pessoas e pela justiça em geral. Já sabia que ele seria um bom rei, antes mesmo dele completar a maioridade._

* * *

Era fácil antes para Cássio ignorar seus sentimentos. Afonso era tão…  _Intocável._  Não parecia se interessar por ninguém, nunca tivera a mesma necessidade do irmão mais novo de ir atrás de mulheres, só pelo prazer que isso trazia. Sabia que Afonso um dia iria casar. Mas era fácil ignorar isso quando Afonso mesmo não parecia preocupado com tudo isso.

Mas… Agora era diferente. E ele sempre teve certeza que quando Afonso se apaixonasse, seria para valer. Seria para sempre. Porque Afonso era esse tipo de pessoa; um homem de compromisso.

* * *

_Já era um cavaleiro, capitão da guarda e a amizade com Afonso continuava forte. Fora Afonso quem disse que ele seria um bom conselheiro. E quando a rainha o nomeou, viu nos olhos e no sorriso de Afonso que aquilo se devia a ele._

* * *

Sentia que não adiantava muito o que dissesse. Poderia torcer, rezar mas… De que adiantava? Sempre soube que Afonso, vossa alteza, príncipe herdeiro e futuro rei, jamais poderia ser seu. Seus destinos já estavam traçados há muito tempo e Cássio sempre achara que estava acostumado com isso.

_(Talvez, no fundo, ainda tivesse esperanças.)_

Mas a felicidade de Afonso era sua felicidade e se essa mulher o fazia feliz… Cássio não poderia privá-lo disso e aprenderia a conviver. Seria como Deus quisesse, no final.

* * *

_Era o conselheiro da rainha, mas estava sempre com Afonso. Todos diziam._

_Ele era o guarda pessoal do príncipe._

_Seu maior aliado._

_Seu melhor amigo._

_Seu grande admirador._

_**Mas não seu amante.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Postado também no tumblr @youroyalheadache


End file.
